Scared
by awesomefella6576
Summary: Zack feels a little scared after his encounter with Kane. Please Read and Review. XD


**AN: So this is a little story that came to mind after watching wrestling and seeing the whole Kane thing that happened with Zack and John. Oh, and the night after that event is when this takes place.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE in any way, now TO THE STORY**

* * *

><p><strong>Scared<strong>

John Cena was laying in bed in his hotel room drifting to sleep when he heard a knock on his door. John shuffled across the dark blue carpet of the hotel room towards the door in only his pajama bottoms. He opened the door and smiled when he saw his friend, Zack Ryder, standing there.

"Hey Zack. What can I do for you?" John asked smiling.

"Um, John. Can I come in?" Zack asked a little unsure of himself.

"Sure Zack," John said as he moved aside.

As Zack limped into the room John remembered how long Zack was in that ankle lock tonight and decided to help him out. John picked up Zack bridal style and carried him to a white recliner that was in the room.

"Thanks bro," Zack said as he settled into the chair as John closed the room door.

"No problem. So what did you need?" John asked turning to face Zack.

"Well...um...you see," Zack was fumbling for words.

"Yes Zack? C'mon you can tell me," John said smiling.

"Well, I'm kinda of scared. I was wondering if I could stay the night with you in your room," Zack said looking down at his injured ankle.

"Oh...well," now it was John's turn to be at a loss for words. John rubbed the back of his neck as he remembered what happened with Kane earlier.

"Never mind bro. It was a stupid thing for me to ask," Zack said dejectedly as he got up and started limping towards the door, still staring at his feet.

John then picked up Zack again and carried him to his bed. "I didn't say no Zack," John said smiling. Zack smiled and curled up on the bed clutching onto the pillow.

"Thanks bro," Zack said closing his eyes.

John climbed into the other side of the bed and lied down with his back to Zack and said, "No problem bro."

* * *

><p>In the middle of the night John fell off the bed and looked back at the bed to see Zack thrashing about. "No! Leave me alone!" Zack yelled still moving about on the bed.<p>

John reached over to Zack and started shaking him. "Zack! Wake up! Wake up!"

Zack's eyes shot open and he punched John in the gut. "Oh my gosh! John, I am so sorry. I didn't mean it. I-"

"It's fine Zack. I know you didn't mean to hit me," John said coughing.

"Thanks bro," Zack said with a small smile clutching onto the blanket.

"Zack, you don't have to keep thanking me. I bet you would have done the same if it was me thrashing about on the bed screaming 'No! Leave me alone!'," John said smiling and flailing his arms about as he sat on the bed next to the Long Island native.

"No bro. It's not just that. You saved me from hellfire earlier today. You helped me get a title shot a few weeks ago. It seems like your always there when I need you. You're like my Superman," Zack said looking into John blue eyes.

John didn't know what to say so he just hugged the tanned man their bare chests touching. Zack held onto John like he was some sort of lifeline that he needed at the moment. "John could you keep holding me for the night. It might make me less scared," Zack said sheepishly.

"Sure Zack, I'm here for you," John said.

They lied back down on the bed and Zack fell asleep first in John's arms feeling safe and secure. John didn't fall asleep just yet, making another New Year's resolution to himself that he'd keep Zack safe for as long as he could. He could hear Zack's light snoring and he knew that Zack was asleep. He felt Zack shudder and heard him whimper and John rubbed small circles onto his back shushing him and whispering to him that he was okay and that nothing was going to get him.

As John started to fall asleep a smile crept onto his face, thinking about Zack and how much he likes to be the 'Superman' of the Long Island native. "Well if I'm your Superman," John whispered, "Then your my Lois Lane." And then John fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there it is. Did ya like it? Please Review<strong>

**Love to all** _Awesomefella XD_


End file.
